


Abrigos de paño y chaquetas de cuero

by marisabenito



Category: Bajo sospecha | Under Suspicion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pringados in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisabenito/pseuds/marisabenito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain es la perfección francesa. Siempre puntual, arreglado y bien peinado, buena colonia, casi sin barba, con su abrigo de paño azul marino ajustado al cuerpo, reloj de diseñador y su BMW negro, alardeando de su superioridad pero siempre discreto, sin hacer ruido. El menor de tres hermanos y perfectamente educado, ha tenido que estudiar y trabajar fuerte para llegar dónde está y no le gusta rebajarse a nada.</p><p>Víctor es totalmente lo contrario: pelo anárquico, chaqueta de cuero y camisetas holgadas, y de lo único que presume es de ser más campechano que el rey de España y de sus dotes a la hora de ligar. Lleva un coche viejo que probablemente compró de segunda mano cuando terminó en la academia de policía y para qué quiere llevar reloj si igualmente le llaman a todas horas para trabajar. </p><p>Cualquiera podría pensar que son la noche y el día, que dos personas como ellos nunca se cruzarían ni las miradas si no fuera porque les ha tocado trabajar juntos. Y sin embargo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenue à la France.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está compuesto de diversos one-shots que iré escribiendo y publicando. No tienen porqué estar en orden cronológico, pero sí forman parte todos del mismo universo y espacio-tiempo.  
> Sigo el canon hasta el final de la segunda temporada, aunque con algunos añadidos entre escenas.
> 
> Hace años que no escribo fanfiction y es la primera vez que lo hago para un fandom español, pero estos dos pringados in love me han hecho volver a tener ganas. A ver qué sale.

El día que Alain llega -por fin- a su piso en Montmartre han pasado cuatro días desde que vio a Víctor por última vez. Si le viera Vidal, le diría que vivir en este rincón de París no le pega nada; pero le gusta su barrio, le relaja y le hace olvidarse de lo estresante que es su vida en realidad. Le pilla lejos de su comisaría, pero es un precio que está dispuesto a pagar para poder alejar su mente de su trabajo durante un rato, aunque sólo sea durante las ocho horas que duerme.

Desde que entró al cuerpo de policía francés, Alain ha dedicado su vida a él, y éste se lo ha devuelto en forma de méritos y ascensos, un sueldo que supera con creces la media francesa y un coche con el que puede ir tranquilamente al doble de la velocidad permitida, aunque él sólo supera el límite cuando está de servicio y está persiguiendo a alguien. Ante todo, es un buen ciudadano. Así le educaron sus padres y así es él.

Alain abre la puerta de su piso y deja las llaves en el cuenco que tiene en el recibidor. Se independizó a los dieciocho años, aunque este es su primer piso en el que vive solo de verdad. Hasta hace cuatro años había compartido piso siempre, primero con sus compañeros de carrera, luego con los de la academia y finalmente con Marie, aunque en ese duró más bien poco. Ahora vive en un piso pequeño con paredes blancas, una cocina-comedor, un baño, una habitación y un pequeño estudio dónde tiene su ordenador, una estantería con archivadores varios -todos debidamente etiquetados- y la tabla de planchar. Está todo en perfecto orden. Es un chico bien educado, ordenado y limpio. Va a su habitación, coloca la maleta encima de la cama, la abre y saca una bolsa con ropa para lavar que vacía en el cesto que tiene en el baño. Conecta el teléfono, la tele y todos los aparatos eléctricos de manera autómata, sin detenerse ni un momento y cuando termina, se queda plantado enfrente de la puerta y se queda mirándola.

No sabe qué le pasa, su mente está en otro sitio. Su rutina cuando llega a casa después de una misión suele ser ponerse el pijama y sentarse en el sofá, poner la teletienda y dormir hasta que el cuerpo le diga basta. Es su manera de reiniciar cerebro y cuerpo y volver a ser él mismo y no el personaje que ha estado interpretando. Pero esta vez es distinto. Este caso no ha sido como todos los demás. Podría engañarse y decirse que es porque ha estado trabajando fuera de Francia, el cambio de aires y esas cosas, pero sabe perfectamente que no es así. La razón tiene nombres y apellidos, reales o ficticios, pero los tiene.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no conectaba así con una persona, y menos con un compañero de trabajo. Los agentes franceses suelen ser todos muy metódicos, competitivos y, como diría su compañero español, estirados. Nada que ver con los españoles con los que había estado trabajando, y menos con Víctor.

Alain nunca había trabajado con nadie como Víctor. Impulsivo y un poco arrogante, con una fachada de tipo duro pero con un interior muy frágil, como pudo comprobar el día que le oyó hablarle a su padre en coma. Era una persona que no había tenido las cosas fáciles pero que se negaba a dar pena y a que eso influyera en su manera de trabajar. A Alain le encantaba.

Al principio chocaron bastante, pero enseguida fueron capaces de compenetrarse y de ver a través del exterior de cada uno. Aunque no hablase nunca de ello, Alain también había tenido problemas familiares y desacuerdos con su padre, una historia muy larga de explicar. Se hicieron grandes amigos sin apenas darse cuenta y Alain enseguida supo que estar tan unido a él le iba a traer problemas, y no policiales precisamente. Tenía por norma no escrita no fijarse en sus compañeros, pero con Víctor fue imposible. Flirteador por naturaleza, se pasaba el día hablándole cerca de la cara, mirándole los labios y tocándole sin darse cuenta. A Alain se le pegó enseguida y, aunque Víctor no se daba cuenta, él si lo hacía y cada vez lo notaba más y más, hasta el momento de buscar él el contacto si no lo hacía el español.

Cuando se da cuenta que lleva cinco minutos mirando la puerta, va a su habitación y enciende su móvil, todavía apagado del viaje en avión. Cuando se conecta a la red francesa otra vez, encuentra dos llamadas perdidas de su madre, que ignora, y un mensaje de Víctor:

 **17:11  
** _Al final no te llevé a probar las mejores patatas bravas de Madrid. Que sepas que queda pendiente._

Alain lo lee y lo relee, sonriendo como hace tiempo que no hacía, también sorprendido de que Víctor se haya acordado de esa conversación y haya pensado lo suficiente en él para escribirle. Aparta la maleta de la cama y la deja en el suelo, se tumba y empieza a responderle. Después de dos minutos de borrar y reescribir, está contento con el mensaje y se lo envía:

 **21:34  
** _Qué bien que te acuerdes, nunca olvido una promesa. Tendré que bajar a Madrid algun día para probarlas, que seguro que las de aquí no son lo mismo._

El policía busca en su maleta el cargador de su móvil, lo enchufa a la corriente y lo deja en su mesita. Cuando Víctor contesta, siete minutos después, Alain ya está dormido y ni oye el teléfono, ni leerá el mensaje hasta que despierte, dentro de doce horas.


	2. Chapter 2

Víctor se da cuenta enseguida de que hay algo en Alain que no es lo que parece. Detrás de esa apariencia tan ordenada y seria se esconde un jugador con un sentido del humor  eléctrico, un hombre directo, cercano y desvergonzado. Se pillan en rollo enseguida y se hacen buenos amigos y cómplices. No tardan mucho en acercarse un poco más de lo debido a la hora de hablar ni en tocarse ligeramente la espalda, el hombro, el abdomen cuando se cruzan por los pasillos o simplemente mientras intercambian opiniones sobre el caso. Alain le tiene hipnotizado y todos sus gestos le parecen mágicos: cuando se pasa las manos por la barba cuando está nervioso, cuando se lame los labios -es como un tick, porque lo hace constantemente-, cuando se pone las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cuando tiene que contarle algo importante o incluso cuando Víctor le gana en una de sus batallas de puyas y le aparta la mirada.

Hay un gesto que a Víctor le afecta más que los demás: cuando Alain le guiña el ojo. Lo hace de manera sutil y juguetona, para terminar de culminar algun comentario o simplemente cuando le da el OK a algo que acaba de decirle. A Víctor le trae loco. Nunca un simple guiño le había despertado tantas sensaciones, ni el de una mujer y mucho menos el de un hombre. “Será cosa de los gabachos y su maldito acento, que parece que todo el día tengan ganas de follar”, piensa Víctor, intentando buscar sentido a ese pinchazo que acaba de sentir cuando Alain le da el visto bueno sobre una cosa y se va del ascensor.

“Le ponen los tíos”. El policía se da cuenta un día, cuando en medio de una conversación a Alain se le van los ojos al culo de un enfermero que acaba de pasar por delante suyo. “No puedo creerme que al franchute le vayan los tíos”. No le comenta nada a su compañero y prefiere guardárselo para más tarde, cuando el francés le suelte alguna de sus excelentes puyas y no sepa cómo responder.

Desde ese momento no puede dejar de mirarle y acercársele más. No sabe porqué. Que Alain sea gay -según él- le llama la atención de una manera insospechada. Aprovecha cada momento de conversación para tocarle, mirarle los labios -¿Cuántas pollas se habrá comido?-, mirarle a los ojos y analizarle cada día un poco más. Quiere saberlo todo sobre el médico.

Luego aparece Belén en su vida y no entiende porqué Alain le tira los trastos si no le gustan las mujeres ni porqué se pone celoso. Hasta el día que Belén le ilumina: “yo creo que le gustas tú”. Al principio se ríe y sigue con su día porque vamos, es imposible que le guste a Alain. No es nada su tipo. Alain odia a las personas como Víctor, desordenadas e impuntuales. No pueden ligar nunca: son agua y aceite, lija y terciopelo. Don Perfecto y Desastre.

Hay una noche en la que Vïctor tiene un sueño. Está cenando con Belén en un restaurante francés y la comida está exquisita. “Pues no lo hacen tan mal estos franceses”, le comenta a la chica, y de repente oye la voz de su compañero policía por detrás: “Pues no, la verdad es que no, Víctor, a estas alturas deberías saberlo ya”, le dice, mientras empieza a comerle el cuello, subiendo por detrás de la oreja hasta su mandíbula, tensa por la sorpresa. Víctor no le detiene y se gira, no para darle explicaciones sino para besar al médico, que abre la boca gustosamente y emite un gemido que se entiende en todos los idiomas. Alain baja sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y se lo aprieta con fuerza, acercándole a él. Víctor nota que el francés está cachondo y eso le excita aún más a él, que acerca su pelvis al máximo para dejarle ver lo que le está haciendo. Alain se abre paso en su boca apartándole los labios con su lengua y entonces ya está perdido.  
  
-Alain -gime-, joder, Alain.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Víctor? ¿No esperabas verme aquí? -y el muy cabrón le lanza una mirada que conoce muy bien, esa que dice “te he ganado esta vez, acepta que soy mejor que tú”

-Gabacho de mierda, te odio.

-No creo que “odio” sea la mejor palabra que puedas usar ahora mismo -le contesta, aún sonriendo, y le besa de nuevo, ignorando a toda la gente del restaurante que les está mirando.

Alain está empezando a desabrocharle el cinturón cuando suena la alarma.

Mierda, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Las pocas intenciones que tenía Víctor de alejarse de Alain después de ese sueño se esfuman cuando este entra al vestuario y le saluda con su sonrisa perfecta. Es día se lo pasa maldiciendo a su subconsciente por hacerle soñar con el doctor y intentando averiguar qué coño quiere decirle. 

Su mente se desordena un poco más cuando Alain le roza el abdomen con una mano durante una conversación y su cuerpo es recorrido por un escalofrío que no le deja indiferente.  
El francés, claro, no se da cuenta de nada.

"Pues si te pone el franchute te pone, lo aceptas y ya está”, se dice a él mismo esa noche al acostarse. “Nunca te has reprimido para nada y ahora tampoco vas a hacerlo. Y eso no significa que seas marica, Víctor, y si no, piensa en Vidal”.

Dos días después muere Belén y no puede dejar de sentirse culpable: por no haber encontrado al culpable todavía, por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla, por sentirse atraído por su compañero mientras estaba con ella y no habérselo dicho. Alain intenta hablar con él dos o tres veces pero a Víctor no le apetece hablar con nadie, y menos con él ahora mismo. No quiere que la gente sienta pena por él porque eso le hace sentirse peor por tener esos nuevos sentimientos hacia el policía.

Hay un día que están los dos en la azotea de la comisaría hablando del caso y de repente se quedan los dos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Víctor cree que ese es el momento de decirle algo, almenos de disculparse por su actitud estos últimos días, de excusarse. Alain parece que también quiere decir algo.

-Víctor…

En ese momento aparecen Vidal y la comisaria y esta le comunica a Víctor que su padre ha despertado del coma.   
-Ya hablaremos -le dice su compañero-, ve al hospital.

Al final no hablan.   
El caso está resuelto y se están despidiendo, Alain se va a volver para Francia y Víctor quiere pasarse una semana entera en el sofá de su piso en Malasaña. Vuelven a su primer día de trabajo juntos con la broma de fistro y pecador y cuando Alain le guiña el ojo Víctor se muere por dentro, aunque solo le sale una risa nerviosa. Le ve alejarse andando como siempre, la espalda recta, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y esos andares de francesito que normalmente odiaría pero que en Alain le parecen hasta entrañables.

Víctor pasa los siguientes días pensando en él y riéndose sólo de las bromas que solían gastarse.

Necesita saber de él y se le ocurre la manera más simple de todas: mandarle un mensaje.

**17:11  
** _ Al final no te llevé a probar las mejores patatas bravas de Madrid. Que sepas que queda pendiente. _

Alain le contesta cuatro horas después.

**21:34  
** _ Qué bien que te acuerdes, nunca olvido una promesa. Tendré que bajar a Madrid algun día para probarlas, que seguro que las de aquí no son lo mismo. _

-Qué cabron, -se dice- cómo se las trae.

**21:40**   
_ Pues tengo vacaciones en Semana Santa, te bajas? _


	3. I don't want clever conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto y especial porque tengo exámenes toda la semana que viene y quería publicar algo para no estar mucho tiempo sin poner nada. Aquí lo tenéis, como digo siempre, acepto críticas constructivas muy gustosamente. Nos vemos después de exámenes!

**17:12**  
Has estado nunca en Francia?

_**17:15** _  
_??_  
_Solo una vez en el sur de viaje escolar_  
_Estaba lleno de francesitos_

Y qué esperabas?

_No esperaba nada_  
_Solo no tener que interactuar con ellos_  
_Y esta pregunta a qué viene ahora?_

**17:16**  
Estaba pensado que no sería justo que yo haya venido tantas veces a España y tú no hayas venido ninguna a Francia

_**17:19** _  
_Ya te estás rajando?_

Para nada  
No te gustaría visitar Francia?  
Conocerla en profundidad?

_**17:20  
** Con un francés en mi vida ya tengo suficiente, gracias_

Me lo tomo como un halago

_Lo es  
Que no te sirva de precedente_

Y no te gustaría visitar París?  
El sur no tiene nada que ver con nosotros  
Y no estoy hablando de los españoles

_Pues supongo que algún día sí  
Pero solo porque quiero ver la mona lisa._

**17:21**  
Lo tendré en cuenta  
Me llama la comisaria, tengo que irme

_Alain escaqueándose del trabajo?_  
_Eso sí que no me lo esperaba_

Alain descansando de la voz de su jefa  
Y Víctor? También sin hacer nada a estas horas?

_Víctor está aprendiéndose un personaje para su nuevo caso_  
_Soy un conserje en un instituto_

Lol

_Lol????_

**17:22**  
Lol  
Me voy, hablamos más tarde y me cuentas qué tal tu personaje  
Au revoir!

_Au revoir, au revoir_

_\--_

**00:31**  
_Estás despierto?_  
_Necesito apoyo moral para no matar a Vidal_

**00:33  
** #PrayForVidal

_Cabrón_  
_No simpatices con él_  
_Me está tocando la moral de verdad_

Qué ha pasado?

_Sabes eso que te conté del instituto?_  
_Pues hoy he propuesto de poner micros en los baños de las chicas_  
_Y mi padre, evidentemente, se ha negado al instante_  
_Y Vidal el cabronazo también_

**00:34**  
_Los dos se han puesto en mi contra_  
_Bla bla bla_  
_Y luego al salir no me viene Vidal y me dice_  
_QUE ESTABA DE ACUERDO CONMIGO_  
_PERO NO QUERÍA DECIRLO DELANTE DE MI PADRE_  
_PORQUE YA SE LA HA LIADO BASTANTE EN ESTE CASO_

**00:35**  
Hahahahahahaha  
Si le matas prometo no decir nada

_Serás mi cómplice?_

Por una módica cantidad

_Ya me parecía a mí_

**00:36  
** Casi te diría que añoro a Vidal y todo

_No me lo puedo creer, la perfecta gendarmerie francesa añorando a los policías españoles?_

Vidal era especial. Me hacía reír.

_Él también se acuerda de tí  
El otro día por fin buscó quién fue Robespierre_

Después de dos meses se acuerda?

_Él es así_

**00:37  
** _Me dio recuerdos para tí, por cierto_

Le has dicho que hablamos?

_La llamada que no pude cogerte hace dos días  
Tenía el móvil encima de la mesa y vió que eras tú_

Te dijo algo?

_Me miró con cara rara  
Y luego cuando nos íbamos me dio recuerdos "para Afflelou"_

Haha  
Pues mañana se los devuelves

_Si eso pasado  
No quiero hablar con él mañana por si me entran ganas de abrirle la cabeza_

Vete a dormir, anda  
Que se te pase el cabreo  
Y mañana me cuentas qué tal

_Bffff_  
_No me ayudas_  
_Yo quería criticar a Vidal un rato_

Bonne nuit, Victor

_Buenas noches, anda..._

\--

**06:41**  
Víctor me has llamado a las tres?  
He visto ahora la llamada perdida  
Qué pasa?

**06:50**  
Víctor  
Cógeme el teléfono

**07:02**  
Pues nada, te he llamado cuatro veces  
Espero que estés bien y durmiendo  
Me voy a trabajar, ya me llamarás...

\--

**_15:11  
_ ** _Caso cerrado! Y tres semanas de vacaciones._

*Aplausos*

_Así qué_  
_Qué día llegas al final?_

Pues si ya tienes vacaciones te va bien que llegue el lunes, no?

_Claro_

Pues hecho

**15:12**  
_Vas a flipar con las bravas, ya verás_  
_Los escargots no son nada comparado con este manjar_

Me estás poniendo las expectativas muy altas  
Soy un hombre difícil de complacer

_Nunca lo hubiera pensado ;)  
Espera, te llamo_

\--

**20:25**  
Ya hemos aterrizado  
!!!

_**20:27** _  
_Tienes que recoger la maleta?_

**20:28**  
No, llevo equipaje de mano solo  
Voy para salidas

_Te estoy esperando con un cartel que pone “franchute”_

No esperaba menos ;)

**20:45**  
No te veo  
Dónde estás?

**20:47**  
Ya estoy en salidas

**20:48**  
Víctor?????????

_Ya te veo_  
_Había olvidado tus andares de francés_

**20:49**  
Gilipollas de mierda  
Dónde estás?

_Ya voy, pesao._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want clever conversation  
> I never want to work that hard  
> I just want someone that I can talk to  
> I want you just the way you are


End file.
